


sunflowers and sunsets

by ZeGabz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGabz/pseuds/ZeGabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"this really cute guy rented the apartment over the bakery/flower shop/store i work at and i keep trying to find excuses to be outside when he comes home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunflowers and sunsets

He moved in at the height of Prom season, during a weekend where a whopping seven high schools decided to schedule their Proms on the same weekend. She had been in the midst of fetching a white rose from her outside display when she spotted him lugging his suitcases across the street. She figured he was the new tenant moving in upstairs. But she hadn’t had time to say hello, having four boutonnieres and three corsages to finish before five, so she just waved and disappeared back inside her shop. She hadn’t even known if he waved back.

She figures out that he leaves for work at around the same time she opens her shop, 8:00 sharp. She never used to be super punctual about opening, because who actually buys flowers at 8:00 in the morning? 

But hey, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to catch a glimpse of his thick, curly black hair, olive-toned skin, and dimpled smile before she starts her day, is there?

Sometimes she’s just updating the chalkboard outside her shop with the day’s sales and specials. Other times she’s hanging a wreath or putting up a flower display. But without fail, she always gets to watch him leave for work and return that evening, and it never fails to brighten her day. He’s just that beautiful.

About a month into her pseudo-stalking, he begins to wave at her. The first time he does it, she drops her bouquet in surprise, and blushes rose red when he chuckles at her before continuing on his way.

Two months in, he tells her ‘good morning,’ and she just stares, because his voice is quite literally sex. It’s uncanny and unfair. The second time, she manages to stammer a hello back to him. By the third time, she can look him in the eye, and save the swooning for later.

The pattern of hellos and fleeting waves is a nice pattern, a very nice pattern indeed.

He’s never actually been in her shop. Which is fine. Totally fine. At least it means he probably doesn’t have a girlfriend, right?

Oh, she’s pitiful.

“Get a glimpse of Prince Charming today?” Jasper asks one morning in August when he comes in for his shift at nine. Clarke gives him a withering look, but his grin only widens.

“In fact,” Clarke replies haughtily, “I got a wave and a hello.” Jasper wags his eyebrows and she shoves him gently, telling him to go change the lilies’ water.

Running a flower shop San Francisco comes with its perks. Firstly, Clarke adores the city. She often finds herself riding her bike down to the bay and just staring out at the scenery. Secondly, tourists love buying local paintings, and Clarke happens to have a very good look for a street artist.

She sells two paintings to wandering tourists, and decides to go back inside for an hour or two, answering a phone call while Jasper rings up a young man for a bouquet. Clarke ends up spending a significant amount of time on the phone, turns out a couple wants them to do the flowers for their wedding ceremony in a few months. She enters them into their computer, thanks them, and hangs up. 

She doesn’t look at the clock again until it’s almost five, getting distracted by a group of tourist girls who wander in asking if they sell flower crowns. 

(They don’t, but Clarke likes them and the idea, so she makes all of them one, and then makes two for herself and Jasper.)

She realizes Charming (dammit, Jasper) should be getting home from his job soon, and lamely excuses herself to go paint for a few more minutes. Jasper just glances at the clock and tells her to enjoy herself with a simpering grin.

She sits down at her easel, feeling very much the hipster with her flower crown, and begins painting the sunset. The sun doesn’t set at this time of year until 8:00, and she closes shop at six, so she gets a head start. She has the colors of the bay at sunset ingrained in her mind and memory.

She gets a little caught up in the painting that she doesn’t notice someone enter her shop, and then walk up behind her.

“Pretty,” he says, and Clarke jumps a bit on her stool, turning quickly.

“Oh!” she squeaks, eyes landing on none other than the handsome stranger living upstairs. He’s holding his hands behind his back, and is clad in dark denim jeans and a snug Rolling Stones shirt. She blinks rapidly, trying to concoct some sort of response, and settles on, “The painting or the painter?”

“Yes,” he replies without skipping a beat. She snickers, setting her paintbrush down and turning to fully face him. “I’m Bellamy, by the way I live-“

“-in the apartment upstairs,” she finishes. He quirks an eyebrow, and she blushes. “Oh God, that sounded creepy. I just figured because I think I saw you move in during Prom season-“

“Prom season?”

“Yes,” she clarifies, “I’m a florist, I measure time by business. There’s Valentine season, Mother’s Day, Prom, wedding season-“

“Well, Miss Florist, do you have a name, or should I guess?” Bellamy interjects.

“Oh, right, I’m Clarke.” She glances down at her paint-crusted fingers. “I’d offer my hand, but I doubt you want an imprint of the sunset on your hand.” Bellamy smiles, and she wants to freeze in the moment forever.

“What time do you close?” he asks after a beat of silence. Clarke peers at the clock inside her store.

“In about half an hour, why?” Bellamy unclasps his hands from behind his back and reveals a single sunflower, holding it out to her.

“Because I figure it’s about time I take the girl who was the highlight of my walk to work out to dinner, wouldn’t you agree?” Of course he’s charming too. _Of course_. Clarke eyes the flower.

“That’s one of mine, isn’t it?”

Bellamy scratches the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. “Figures that the first time I get the guts to go into your shop you’re not in there, huh?” Clarke takes the flower with a delighted smile, one Bellamy easily reciprocates.

“I like seafood,” she says simply. Bellamy’s grin widens.

“I’ll be back at six,” he says. “See you then?”

“See you then,” Clarke echoes as Bellamy walks over to his apartment entrance. When he’s out of sight, so runs into the shop, finding Jasper at the register. “JASPER! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I’M DOING TONIGHT!”


End file.
